Lagrimas
by Riku Hyuuga
Summary: Sus pensamientos se habían quedado en la escena que acababa de ver. porque lo hiciste ? Sasuke... Este fic es un NaruxSasu Yaoi!Lo siento por la demora pero ya esta subido el 3º Capitulo! Dejen reviews por favor
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este fic lo e escrito por una amiga que es fanatica de esta pareja Así que a qui esta

ojala les guste -

* * *

1º Capitulo: Prologo

Un joven de pelo rubio corría por la calles de Konoha, sus ojos azules, como el cielo se vieron inundados por las lagrimas que caían por su tersa piel moreno. Sus pensamientos se habían quedado en la escena que acababa de ver.

-_ por que? porque lo hiciste ? Sasuke_

Cada ves corría más y mas rápido sentía que su corazón ya no podía más, pero no quería detenerse, tal vez así las imágenes que acababa de ver se esfumarían de sus pensamientos, pero lo que había dichoSasuke se habían quedado grabadas en su menteyse escuchaba cada ves más fuerte .

-_Sí, Sakura_

Esa simple palabra había destruido el corazón del pobre ojiazul su mundo había caído ante un simple sí, su sueños se habían derrumbado, su corazón y su alma se habían roto como un espejo al caerse de las manos.

Había llegado a su casa, no sabia hace cuanto q estaba parado allí pero no quería entrar, ese lugar le recordaba todos los momentos en q se había sentido solo y se refugio en sus sueños junto a Sasuke, abrió la puerta, la casa estaba en total oscuridad, no le importo tan solo quería tenderse en su cama y pensar que todo esto simplemente había sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla, para poder levantarse mañana y ver que todo seguía igual, que nada había cambiado que sus esperanzas seguían en pie tan solo quería olvidar...

Ala mañana siguiente fue despertado por el sol que se entraba por la ventana, empezó a abrir sus ojos con pesadez, fue hacía el baño, se miro al espejo y vio q por su piel a un quedaban los surcos que habían dejado las lagrimas la noche anterior. La alegría que siempre irradiaba se había esfumado, de su sonrisa característica ya no había ni señas, pero sabia q cuando saliera a la calle a encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo tendría que demostrar su falsa sonrisa, tantos años llevaba practicando que ahora le salía tan natural.

Se ducho lentamente pues sabía que Kakashi-sensei siempre llegaba tarde, a demás no quería encontrarse con la persona a quien le dedicaba todos sus sueños y pensamientos. Pero sabía que evitarlo seria imposible pues todos los días tenia que verlo, excepto cuando tenían el día libre, pero esa posibilidad eran muy escasa porque cada ves avían más misiones y menos personas para realizarlas.

-_Eso sería mucho pedir- _Naruto suspiro resignado- _mejor me dejo de hablar solo._

Sin mas que decir salio de su casa dirigiéndose asía donde se encontraba Sasuke y Sakura…

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno esto seria todo por ahora ustedes me dicen si quieren que lo continué

Chao dejen reviews porfa nn


	2. Chapter 2

Lo siento por la demora pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer

Aquí va ojala les guste

Cuando esteasí " "es que es un pensamiento

Bueno aquí va

* * *

El segundo capitulo:

Un chico de pelo rubio caminaba muy lentamente por las calles de Konoha, todos los habitantes lo miraban con ojos de desprecio, pero a él no le importaba ya se había acostumbrado a todo el enojo que siempre le avía tenido esa gente. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que ni siquiera le preocupaba por donde iba, solo quería ordenar su mente antes de que llegara donde sus compañeros.

"_Cada vez que pienso que ellos dos están juntos me da una punzada en el corazón y me siento muy mal. ¿Porque justo cuando había reunido el valor para decirte cuanto te quiero tu tienes que aceptar los sentimientos de Sakura?. Yo pensé que podía tener una pequeña posibilidad pero veo que no… que otras ves me equivoque ¿Por qué me pasa esto¿Acaso nunca podré ser feliz con la persona que quiero?... pero aunque se que verte con ella me destruya una y mil veces el corazón lo tendré que asumirlo y ser feliz por ustedes…"_

Mientras pensaba en esto se iba acercado hacía el lugar que se había convertido el lugar de reuniones del equipo 7. Donde una silueta se distinguía a lo lejos.

"…_Mira que enamorarme de un hombre¿Cómo se me a ocurrido? No lo se, no se me ocurrió tan solo… tan solo paso, tal ves sea por eso grandas ojos negros, por su piel tan suave o tal ves por su cuerpo tan bien formado… Bueno el punto es que me enamore perdidamente de mi mejor amigo, que ahora esta saliendo con la chica que me gustaba, no se que hacer…"_

Había llegado al puente donde se encontraba Sasuke, quien lo miro con ojos inexpresivos para después seguir mirando el infinito. Naruto se sentía muy triste por que la persona que amaba estaba tan cerca suyo pero tan lejos a la vez. Se apoyo en la baranda del puente y miro hacía abajo donde su reflejo se movió por la brisa que acababa de pasar, empezó a tirar piedras cuando se dio cuenta que también estaba Sakura.

-Naruto? Te sientes bien?- pregunto inocentemente

"_Claro que no, no me siento nada bien, mi corazón y mi alma están destrozados por que él te acepto a ti y no mi" _

-Si estoy perfectamente, Sakura-chan-le sonreí como siempre lo hacia

"_Pero Sakura no tiene la culpa de que Sasuke la aya aceptado de ella…"_

-Ah, es que te veías triste- insito ella, yo seguía sonriendo

-No me pasa nada Sakura- me miro sorprendida, pero sonrío de inmediato

-Naruto, te tenemos que contar algo- ella miro a Sasuke y se "colgó" de su brazo, quien la miro molesto- yo y Sasuke hemos comenzado a salir juntos… como novios-en la cara de Sakura se empezó a ver un tinte rojo, pero fue remplazada por una de preocupación- ¿Naruto te sientes bien?

No respondí me sentía muy mal, el mundo daba vueltas y mis piernas ya no las sentía. Mire a Sasuke y me sorprendí mucho al ver que en sus ojos había preocupación, pero no pude pensar por que, pues el dolor que sentía en mi estomago era mucho mas fuerte, lo ultimo que escuche fue mi nombre dicho por Sasuke, unas pisadas que se acercaban, unos brazos que me rodearon y ya no supe mas.

--------------------------------------------- O ---------------------------------------------------------

Sentía frío, empecé a abrir los ojos perezosamente, sin separarlos completamente. Había una venta por donde se veía que era de noche, estaba abierta y empezaba a correr una pequeña brisa. Me sorprendí al sentir que alguien me tapaba y se dirigía a cerrarla, su silueta se distinguía por la luz de la luna, me pareció ver a Sasuke, pero no lo pude ver bien pues mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente por el peso que sentía en ellos.

-_Sasuke – _Al canse a decir antes de quedarme completamente dormido.

_---------------------------------------------- _O_ --------------------------------------------------------_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté mirando hacía la misma ventana que había visto la noche anterior, empecé a adarme vuelta y sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza que me izo caer de nuevo en la cama.

- Parece que ya te has despertado, dobe- mi corazón empezó a ir a mil por hora, talvez el sueño que tuve sea verdad.

-Cállate, baka- empecé a darme vuelta hacía la puerta- no ves que me duele la cabeza.

Sasuke estaba apoyado en la puerta con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, un vaso en la mano derecha y la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Naruto y eso lo ponía nervioso, así que desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con la pequeña ilusión de que el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior fuera verdad

-Pues Sakura me pidió que me quedara acompañándote- dijo tranquilamente-

-Ahhhh- Naruto se sentía muy desilusionado

-¿Que ago aquí? – pregunte mirando hacía la ventana

-Te desmayaste en el puente- Sasuke entro en la habitación y se sentó en el pequeño sillón que había en la pieza- los doctores dicen que fue por no comer.

Naruto al recordar lo que había pasado se sintió muy triste y su cara se ensombreció, él no quería recordar lo dicho por Sakura, pero tenía una duda.

-Sasuke, es cierto lo que dijo Sakura- Trago saliva- de que ustedes estaban saliendo

-Si es cierto- Naruto ya no podía sentirse peor

"…_Entonces es verdad ellos dos si están juntos…Sakura debe estar muy feliz por fin pudo atrapar a Sasuke…ella lo estuvo intentando durante toda su vida y al final lo logro… me siento feliz por ella pero…no puedo dejar de amarlo, intente olvidarlo pero no pude, me enamore mas de él…me tendré que conformar solo con verlo feliz al lado de otra persona…"_

_-_Me alegra mucho-Naruto le dio una sonrisa y se acomodo en la cama para quedar sentado

-No mientas-Sasuke se paro del sillón, dejo el vaso en una masita y se empezó a acercar a la cama- A mi no me puedes engañar, te conozco muy bien

El corazón del pobre ojiazul dio un vuelco cuando Sasuke se empezó a acercar, este había puesto sus manos en la cama para que quedaran de frente. Naruto podía sentir que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho cuando la rápida respiración del pelinegro le golpeo el rostro. Naruto cerró los ojos y apretó las sabanas con sus manos, esperando el rose de los labios de Sasuke…

Continuara…

* * *

Ojala les aya gustado 

Lo siento por el atraso pero es que estaba muy ocupada pero aquí esta…

Chao


	3. ¿Solo fue un sueño?

Hola!

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de este fic ojala les guste pq me esforcé mucho en hacerlo, bueno aquí lo tienen.

* * *

Capitulo 3 "¿Solo fue un sueño?"

Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que tus labios se rozaran con los míos, pero… no paso nada, me sorprendí y sentí miedo de que no estuvieras, pero de igual forma empecé a abrir los lentamente esperando ver los tuyos con desesperación, rogando por que estuvieran ahí pero… no estaban. Me encontraba tendido en la cama viendo hacía la ventana, me di vuelta rápidamente para ver si tu seguías aquí, mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho con mucha fuerza esperando verte sentado en el sillón, con esa sonrisa de superioridad que siempre muestras, pero no estabas, estaba solo en el cuarto. Sentí que mi estomago y mi corazón se encogían con un sentimiento de soledad. Mi mente de nuevo había jugado conmigo, había sido solo un sueño, un maldito sueño, que había llegado a creer. Por mis mejillas empezaba a correr un líquido caliente que salía de mis ojos nublándolos, intente pararlo con mis manos, pero me fue imposible cada vez lloraba mas, _¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así?_, Me pregunte una y mil veces _¿Por qué tienes que estar con ella¿Por qué,_ llore mas y mas, mis ojos me ardían, una inmensa tristeza me invadió en ese momento, aunque me doliera admitirlo tu nunca ibas a estar con migo, la preferiste a ella y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Tome la almohada y me tape la cara con ella intentando reprimir los sollozos que cada vez se hacían más y más fuertes. Cuando pare de llorar ya era de noche, antes había venido una enfermera a traerme la comida…

Flashbak

La puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente dejando ver un carrito con comida y a una joven que pedía permiso para entrar, me miro y dijo

- ¿Se siente bien?- pregunto, por su tono de voz supuse que estaba preocupada, pero no quise mirarla, apreté mas mi rostro contra la almohada que tenia en mis manos.

"_Tan solo es la enfermera_, suspire con tristeza_, por un segundo creí que era que había regresado para decirme que no había sido solo un simple sueño, no lo entiendo ¿por qué me sigo asiendo daño, tan solo recordarte me hace sentir una vació en mi corazón¿Por qué sigo viéndote en mi mente¿por que no puedo olvidarte, hay muchas preguntas que se aglomeran en mi mente, no se y no quiero contestarlas ahora, tan solo quiero sacarte un momento de mi mente para poder descansar de tanto dolor y tristeza que me a llevado amarte…" _

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto nuevamente, yo solamente moví mi cabeza afirmativamente, intentando reprimir lo mas posible mis sollozos, después de eso solo escuche que la puerta se cerraba, dejándome nuevamente solo…

Fin del flashbak

Mire hacía donde aun seguía la comida intacta, no tenía hambre, lo único que quería era dejar de sufrir por un amor que nunca será correspondido, dejar de sufrir por ti…

Descubrí que la almohada que tenía en mis manos estaba húmeda, la deje a un lado y me levante, me acerqué a la ventana, corrí las cortinas y la abrí, deje que el aire nocturno me quitara los últimos rastros de lágrimas y dolor que quedaban en mi rostro. La luz de la luna alumbraba las calles de Konoha dándole un toque mágico a la desolada ciudad…

Decidí dar un paseo, me vestí y salí por la ventana. Era una noche fría, poco a poco empezó a bajar un densa neblina.

Naruto no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor solo caminaba en silencio pensando en todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado, su corazón se iba encogiendo cada ves que pensaba en ello pero sabía que era la única forma para que dejaran de atormentarlo, aceptarlos, esa simple palabra le traía mucho mas dolor que cualquier otra cosa, resignarse a verlo con otra persona, amarlo en silencio. Otra vez las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, no soportaba mas este dolor quería poder calmarlo, quería… quería deshacerse de él. Empezó a correr, las lagrimas y la niebla hacían que no pudiera ver bien, siguió corriendo sin importarle, hasta que choco con alguien y callo.

-Lo… lo siento, no… no fue mi intención-Naruto hablaba con la voz entrecortado por tanto llorar- Lo siento

Naruto se paro, se limpio las lágrimas que aun caían sin descanso sobre sus mejillas y iba a seguir corriendo pero alguien lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo, se dio vuelta mostrando una cara de desconcierto hasta que el sujeto hablo:

-¿Por qué lloras?-Naruto reconoció de inmediato la voz de Sasuke

Naruto no supo que contestar, estaba muy impresionado de que Sasuke estuviera ahí pensaba que era la única persona que se le ocurriría salir a esa hora y con esta neblina

-Respóndeme-hablo de nuevo

Naruto empezó a temblar, sus piernas empezaron a ceder bajo su peso. Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto y lo sostuvo de la cintura pero no fue a tiempo y los dos terminaron de rodillas frente al otro quedando muy cerca

-Naruto¿estás bien?- Naruto bajo su cabeza, no quería que Sasuke viera sus ojos pues sabía que lo único que mostraban era un infinito dolor y tristeza

Sasuke llevo sus manos hacía las mejillas de Naruto, quien se sorprendió mucho por esta acción, levanto suavemente la cara de esté sintiendo aun como las lágrimas caían por sus hermosos ojos azules, cuando logro que lo viera a los ojos, le limpio las lagrimas con sus 2 manos y le dijo

-No llores que no me gusta verte así-Naruto se sorprendió mucho al oír eso, pues lo había dicho con mucha ternura y en sus ojos se veía algo que el no puedo creer era ¿cariño¿afecto, no era algo mas grande ¿amor?...

No pude pensar mas pues Sasuke había acortado la distancia entre los dos, podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, me dio miedo de que solo fuera otra ilusión, pero mis dudas se dispersaron al sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos, quise responder al beso pero mi cuerpo se había paralizado.

El Ushiha separó sus labios de los de Naruto, sintiendo que había sido un gran error, empezó a levantarse para irse rápidamente pero antes de que pudiera pararse completamente sintió como el ojiazul se tiraba para abrazarlo, haciendo que se cayera nuevamente

-No me dejes por favor-Sasuke se sorprendió mucho al oír esto pero sonrío y le devolvió el abrazo

-No, no lo are- dicho esto Naruto lloro con mas fuerza

Sasuke sentía como el cuerpo del ojiazul se movía ligeramente por sus sollozos, no podía creer que estaba abrazando a Naruto, no era que no le gustara estar así, sino que había aceptado salir con Sakura para poder olvidarlo y ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos, podía sentir su olor, tocar su pelo, podía hacer cosas que solo en sus sueño se había imaginado (no piensen mal ¬¬).

Así estuvieron por un rato, Sasuke sentado en el suelo abrazando a Naruto mientras este lloraba en sus brazos.

"_Se siente también estar así, sus brazos hacen que me sienta mas seguro... Quiero estar así por siempre, no quiero que me deje, que se vaya, y que se olvide de mi, no quiero sufrir mas, mi vida siempre a estado llena de pura soledad, no quiero sentirla de nuevo, me da miedo estar solo…-_Naruto empezó a serrar los ojos por todo se aferro más al tibio pecho de Sasuke - _Al estar así puedo sentir su corazón, sus latidos me tranquilizan tienen un ritmo tan calmado, que me hacen sentir tan tranquilo, ojala durara para siempre…"_

Sasuke, después de un rato, dejo de escuchar los sollozos de Naruto, preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo lo separo un poco de él y, para su sorpresa descubrió que se había quedado dormido. Le sonrió tiernamente debía de estar muy cansado para que se quedara dormido. Se empezó a levantar y vio como Naruto se aferraba más a él, este acto izo que Sasuke se sintiera más feliz aun.

Lo tomo en brazo y empezó a caminar...

Continuara...

* * *

Lo siento por el retraso pero es que he tenido mucho inconvenientes.Muchas gracias por los reviews

Espero subir el 4 capitulo muy pronto, dejen reviews

Sayonara


End file.
